A Hiro's Return
by Limitless88
Summary: Ten Months ago, he left DWMA in disgrace, vowing never to comeback. And now he's back, ready to start a new. However, sometimes you just can't shake the chains from your past, instead you have to cut them and sprint towards your own future even if you have obstacles in your way.
1. Ten Months Gone, Hiro Returns?

**Author's Note: **It's been a very long time since I wrote fan fiction, the inspiration just wasn't there and I've been plenty busy with other events in my life (i.e. Work, School, etc.) Just l a few nights ago as I lay awake in bed, I was thinking of an anime that I haven't seen for a while _"Soul Eater"_ and this story just suddenly popped into my head. So I thought that while it was still fresh in my mind to go on ahead and make it happen. I'm sure there have been many versions of this story already, but honestly, who's really tracking them? Anyway, here's my take of an already familiar concept, so I do hope that it's decent. Reviews are welcome, but let's use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and no "going off the rails" with mindless and troll-ish rants. Everyone on this website is an amateur writer and we're not trying to go on "New York's Times Best Seller's lists". This is all done in good fun. Also, this story acts as a pseudo extension of the Soul Eater **Anime** and _**not **_the Soul Eater Manga, which tells and orchestrates a totally different story (Just putting that out there so there is no confusion whatsoever.)

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan-made story, the anime and manga _"Soul Eater"_ is the licensed property of Atsushi Okubo, Gangan Comics Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and Manga UK. Please support the official release!

Now then with all of THAT said...Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Those turquoise eyes, so defiant and determined; the charisma and perseverance exploded from t his soul in a tranquil fury, with an aura as bright as Sirius. There was no mistaking it, the young man's mind had been made up and nothing the all power Grim Reaper himself could say or do to wave him from this chosen path, but still there had to be some wiggle room in there.<p>

"Hiro, are you sure about this? Do you honestly want to withdraw from DWMA? I understand that you are behind your peers, but that doesn't mean you can get better.

"Come on Crossbones" said Hiro. "I've been here for practically a year and while everyone has advanced, I'm still a stick in the mud. You and I both know that my place isn't here, I'm just too shabby"

"Did Maka saying that affect you that much? I mean most of time, it's just pure rhetoric" said Spirit. "I swear, that girl is just like her mother"

Hiro turned to the suited down death scythe and redhead. "You're half right; your daughter is a stubborn lady. But what she said about me is true" He pushed his hands into his pockets. "I'm no weapon meister"

"You're your own biggest critic" said the Grim Reaper. "You may not see it, but there's a potential within you that far outweighs any weapon or meister"

"Part of me believes that, but at the same time, another side of me finds it laughable" said Hiro. "I just need time to analyze both sides of the coin and then, just maybe, I might return here" The young man added, smiling wryly.

The Grim Reaper let out a sigh. "Very well then, it seems that neither Spirit nor I can dissuade you. If this is that path that you've chosen for yourself, then we won't deter you. There's always a place for you here, Hiro"

Hiro undid his tie and stuffed it into his back pocket, letting it hand out like a flag. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you"

The Grim Reaper gave a nod of approval and Hiro bowed his head and took his leave of the Death Room. As he left, Spirit moved aside his meister.

"So that's it, huh?"

"I'm afraid so and it saddens me a little, however, I do remain optimistic! He'll be back, and although this is a bit cliché, he'll be stronger and better than ever!" said The Grim Reaper and he added. "I'm excited"

"And what if he betrays us?" said Spirit. "I don't mean to be a pessimist, but it needs to be said, the kid has gone through a lot here at DWMA, there were times that even I felt sorry for him"

"He won't do that, I can guarantee that!" The Grim Reaper twirled around and added. "And if he does, we'll deal with him just like the rest of our enemies. But it won't come to that"

"I hope you're right...Crossbones. Ha-ha, that's a brilliant name!" Spirit said. "I'm going to use that!"

"SHINGAMI CHOP!"

In a flash, Spirit was laying on the ground with a blood sprout spilling from his head.

"He's a student; you on the other hand are an adult and a Death Scythe!"

Spirit groaned.

_Hallway_

It had been a long time since Hiro felt like this; it was like heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He walked with swag unlike anything before, a pep in his step, head up, eyes wide as if they were looking off into some far reaching horizon that was radiant with opportunity, purpose and a fresh start. The only other time that compared to this feeling was the time he acquired Excalibur for the first time and managed to beat three of the top meisters out the castle. It did not particularly end well, but at least it was high point, now long gone. The moment he turned the corner, he was immediate walled by three meisters and their weapon partners. One of them, a teen boy, no older than Hiro himself stepped forward, garbed in a simple black beanie, red jacket and black pants and sneakers. He grinned.

"Hiro my man!" He said as he laid his hand upon the teen's shoulder and asked the sarcasm evident. "What ya up to? Looking to become that ridiculous "hero of justice" you so boldly claim?

"Yeah, a pipe dream" joked one of the teen's friends, which garnered laughter.

Hiro clenched his fists and took a deep breath before calmly removing the teen's hand from his shoulder. "What I do...Is none of your business asshole. Get out of my way!"

He shoved through the wall of bodies and stormed away, leaving the group incredulous and shell-shocked to do anything but gawk at Hiro's sudden defiance.

"Did Hiro just grow a pair?" The tallest of the trio asked.

"You're asking me, I have no damn clue"

A rough patch, but Hiro got through and soon reached extra curriculum "Activity Board" which Hiro and the inhabitants of DWMA knew was nothing more than a glorified hit list, sugarcoated to seem more "School" friendly. About a cool twenty percent of the "Activities" were blacked out, by meister and weapon teams that were on the prowl for the magical 100 kishin egg number, which was required for the miester's weapon partners to become full-fledged "Death Scythes" even though most of the weapons could not even be classified as a true Scythe.

"A pissing contest" said Hiro, looking at the board and he smirked. "Something that I wish I was adequate enough to participate in, ha-ha."

"Window shopping I see?"

Hiro turned around a fairly short, pigtailed blonde with green eyes approached him. She wore a long black coat, white gloves and was followed closely behind by a white haired companion.

"I wish" said Hiro as the girl approached him. "You're wearing the coat, I guess things are about to get serious"

"Yeah, the battle never ends" said Maka.

"So true" said Hiro.

"You've never even faced a demon before, what battle are YOU taking about" said Soul.

"Soul Eater Evans, you're a sight for sore eyes" said Hiro and he added. "Everyone has their own battles, even if you're not going mano y mano with a monster and an absurdly sharp blade"

Soul fired off, defiant and edgy. "Is that supposed be an insult?!" If you want can give that pretty boy face of yours a "cut" up"

Maka shook her head. "That was lame"

"Whatever, he gets the idea!" Soul protested.

"Nah, he's right" said Hiro and he turned to the board. "I don't stand a chance, never had and never will"

"Geez dude, I was just messing around. I didn't know you would take it that seriously" said Soul, oblivious. Suddenly, Maka threw an elbow to Soul's exposed midsection and he keeled. "Ow! That hurt!"

"My god, you really ARE stupid!" said Maka. "What's wrong, Hiro?"

"I'm leaving DWMA" Hiro answered as he faced his peer.

"You're leaving? Why?"

"Come on Maka, you know that I don't belong here. It's clear as day. That's what part of me is saying, but another part is saying that I do belong. Do I or Don't I? I need to figure this out and I need time. I'm sorry Maka, I didn't mean to vent like that, it's just been on my mind for a while" said Hiro. "I sort of needed an outlet"

He dropped his head and Maka laid a hand upon his shoulder. "Well, I hope you find your answer. And when you find that answer, know it with your soul"

Hiro lifted his head and wiped his water eyes."Thank you. I've got to go, see you later. I guess"

The boy wiped his face and walked on, Soul now fully recovered, moved next to Maka. "What's wrong with Hiro?"

"He's just at a crossroads right now" Maka answered.

Soul paused for a moment, and took one last glance a Hiro's back, cracking a small smile. "Well Maka, I believe that we have a prior engagement to tend to. Let's go"

"Sure Soul, I'm right behind you"

In the foyer of DWMA, near the entrance Hiro started to push his way through, but not before taking one last glance at the place that he once happily called a "Home away from home" once before, and now he was about to leave it in the rearview mirror and not look back, ever again.

"There you are!" shouted a voice, big a loud.

It didn't take long for Hiro to recognize that voice, in fact it only took half a second or less begrudgingly, the young man turned around and young, cyan-haired boy dressed in black and white approached him. The huge star tattoo on his shoulder pretty much defined his character, bold, self centered and arrogant.

"BlackStar, you're the last person I thought I would run into today" said Hiro.

"Of course, I'm the biggest man around here. How can you NOT run into me" said BlackStar and he suddenly grabbed Hiro's arm. "I need to try something, would you mine?"

"Hey, wait a..." Before he could finish his protest, he was taken to the floor and put through a gauntlet of painful stretches and strangleholds that purported his slender frame in very unnatural ways and shouted. "Get the shit off, BlackStar!" And he broke free of the boy's clutches and threw him off.

At Tsubaki's feet, BlackStar perched himself upon his knees and looked at Hiro, who panted as he stood up and dusted off.

"I wasn't finished!" Black Star Protested. "I still had five more things I wanted to try! Get back-

"Screw you!" Hiro shouted he sighed, running his fingers through his mid length blonde hair. His eyes fell in shadow, appearing as if they didn't exist. "I'm done with this place"

And quietly walked out, leaving both Tsubaki and Black Star, dumbfounded by Hiro's sudden outburst. They were more use to the passive and somewhat nice Hiro, but this, this was in left field.

"What's wrong with him?" Black Star asked, incredulous.

"No one can say for sure, but whatever that answer is, Hiro knows and only him" said Tsubaki.

"Tch, whatever" said Black Star, playing down the incident. He linked his arms behind his head and said. "What a buzz-kill"

Death the Kid and his partners, Liz and Patty Thompson reached the top of the stairs, late as usual.

"We should've stayed at home" said Liz. "The day's practically over. Walking here was a waste of time"

"It's better to show up late than never!" chimed in Patty.

"Indeed" added Kid.

Liz smirked. "Well Kid, did you know half the day's gone? Break coherence doesn't it?"

Kid stopped and watery tears formed in his eyes. "You're right! How could I break continuity like that!" he fell to his knees balled. "I'm useless! Incompetent! A loser!"

"No, no, no! You're fine! I'm sure that we'll make it up tomorrow!" said Liz, kneeling beside him. "Everything's fine!"

Kid looked up and sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" said Liz, with a smile. "Now come on, let's just finish up what we have left"

Patty patted Kid on his shoulders. "Indeed!"

She looked up and watched, with big blue eyes as Hiro walked silently by and down the stairs.

Kid took notice and stood up. "That was Hiro; I wonder where he's going?"

"Well, it's not really our business" said Liz.

"Should we go talk to him?" asked Patty.

No, Liz is right" said Death the Kid. "It's not our place to immerse ourselves in the lives and affairs of others"

Hiro reached the bottom of DWMA's stairs and continued on, whatever his feet took him, he was going to follow and accept. A new genesis had begun, and what would happen next? At this moment, Hiro wasn't exactly sure, but he was going to damn well find out.

* * *

><p><em>Ten months later, Canadian Wilderness<em>

There was no way out, he was surrounded on all sides by a horde of monsters, their eyes were red and each one bare razor sharp fangs and claws and had brown nut skin and fur. The moon grinned with sadistic delight as it cast its slivery gaze upon the long warrior. A sheet of chilly wind blew through the sparse forest and long strands of silky blonde hair wisped in the night like tendrils, covering his face. With the coat billowing, the young man grinned and crouched down, twisting his body slightly and called out.

"Tsukuyomi!"

At that moment, from the trees and cloaked in shadow; a humanoid figure leaped across the night, morphing into ribbons of indigo light. As he twirled into the air, a clawed, white gold battle gauntlet, lined with three, gleaming amethyst stones encased his left arm. A katana, sleek, sharp and bathed in a majestic indigo sheen appeared in his right hand. He gripped the handle and dropped from the sky, head down. His breathing slowed and turquoise eyes snapped up.

"Let's go!"

The lycan jumped and the young man clenched his hand into a left fist and threw a punch, sending a wavy of energy that annihilated them and yielded Kishin eggs. A lycan pounced from above and the young man leaped towards him and clashed, slicing the beast in half. Three more charged in and he swung the sword forward and yelled.

"Lunar Fang!"

The indigo energy projection, shaped like a fang, crushed the trio of beasts into oblivion. The meister dropped from the sky and turned around, facing five more. The meister sharpened his eyes and they flared in a whitish purple glow.

"Lunar Stream!"

He whipped the sword forward, unleashing a heavy trail of gleaming indigo light that swamped the pack under. A lycan appeared from the darkness and bit down on his left arm and gauntlet, but was quickly thrown away. A split second later, the meister was using his sword as a make shift shield, taking a punch that sent him sliding along the ground. He quickly recovered and lycan went to all fours, charged in and pounced.

"Screw you!"

The meister swung his sword forward and decapitated the beast and with each slash, punch and kick, the kishin eggs piled up and then there was a loud roar. The underlings retreated as seven foot beast leaped in from the trees, confronting the young meister. A bulging creature, his eyes were sharp and gold and a huge scar crossed his chest.

The young meister grinned. "So you must be the leader. I take you out and this fight's over"

The beast let out a deafening roar and charged in, swinging a fist down to the young meister, who stood his ground and threw the gauntlet up.

"BOOM!"

A dust cloud filled the area, with debris flying all over the place. The trees bowed out as if a giant had bowled its way through them. The moon let out a snicker through its blood stained teeth and then, with one swing of a blade, the dust cloud dispersed revealing a stalemate. The young meister was in a stable position and wide base, though a crater had formed beneath his boots.

The meister looked at the creature in it golden eyes and asked, flippant. "Is that ALL you have?" The creature snarled and the meister bared his teeth. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!"

He spun the katana around to a reverse grip, it gleamed brightly and the aura around him flared up. As his eyes glowed in violet fury, the meister leaped up and sliced the beast's arm clean off. The creature howled and staggered back and the aura around the young man expanded even more.

"Tsukuyomi, it's time, Soul Resonance!"

The output of energy was so large that it was like a purple sun, illuminating the darkness. The sheen on the white gold gauntlet glimmered and the sapphire jewels burned like new stars. He placed both hands on the sword, and lifted it above his head, reciting.

Lunar...WAVE!"

He swung the sword down and stream of raging, indigo energy, shot out and blanketed the creature, and his pack, flooding the arboretum in a pool of glorious light. And then, just as fast as it was conjured, was just as fast as it died out. Nothing was left but aimlessly floating kishin eggs and swaying trees.

The meister let out a sigh and the gauntlet and katana disappeared from his arm and hand respectively, conjuring into a fairly tall, lean built and slightly muscular young man with pale skin and long, waist length white hair. A single bang hung in front of his icy blue eyes, clear as glass. He wore a medium length, blue purple coat with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark blue pants, tucked into a pair of black colored shin and ankle foot guards.

He spun around and faced his meister. "Whew, I haven't cut loose like that in a long time. Nice work, Hiro"

The meister stepped forward into the moonlight, garbed in a high collared long and black one sleeved coat that was closed at the chest, while the sleeve was rolled up on his right arm. He wore a fingerless glove on his right hand, while his left hand and arm lay bare and naked. The loose fitting pants stayed tucked into his combat boots and his long, shoulder length blonde hair laid slightly tousled.

He smiled. "Well, it's my duty as you meister to unlock your true potential, if I can't do that, then what kind of partner am I?

Tsukuyomi smiled. "There you go being all cynical again, lighten up man. I thought we discussed this?"

"We did, sorry" said Hiro. He looked around. "All of these kishin eggs, there has to be at least twenty"

"Twenty three" said Tsukuyomi. "I counted and with the ones I already have, that makes the whopping total of...39, not even at the halfway point"

"Still have a long way to go" said Hiro, stepping forward. He plucked a kishin egg from the air. "I wonder how these things taste, doesn't look too delectable"

Tsukuyomi snatch it away. "Says you, you're the one who doesn't have to eat them"

Hiro folded his arms. "Well, it was you who said you wanted to become Death Scythe after I told you about it. I even said that it wasn't going to be easy"'

"I know that. But these odd job's we've been taking have been few and in between. To date this is our biggest job and it's a measly twenty three" said Tsukuyomi. "There has to be another way"

"You have to crawl before you can walk" said Hiro.

"Cut the crap Hiro" said Tsukuyomi. "You know there's another way and don't act like you don't know I'm talking about"

Hiro dropped his head. "Death Weapon Meister Academy...Shibusen"

"It's the only way" said Tsukuyomi, holding a Kishin egg.

"Tsukuyomi, we discussed this and I told you..."

"You need to stop running" Tsukuyomi interrupted. "I know that place gave you hell in the past, but that's more of the reason for you to return. You're not the same as before and this time, you won't be alone"

Eight months, it had been eight full months since that day when he went down those stairs and left his past life behind to start on this new journey. That was his truth, but the real truth was that he never really truly left DWMA, it had always been sitting there, lurking in shadows and he had been running from it the whole time. But now, it was time to come from beneath DWMA and truly begin his genesis. He looked the sky and made the decision

"So what do you say?" Tsukuyomi prodded

Hiro let out a sigh and looked over his shoulder. "I don't think a wardrobe change and a fancy weapon isn't going change everything I left"

Tsukuyomi smirked. "True, but that doesn't mean we can try!"

Hiro shrugged. "What hell? It's not like I'm losing anything. Tomorrow, we head to DWMA"

"Nice"

* * *

><p><em>Two Days later...<em>

VROOOM!

A sleek and dark gray pony car roared down the expressway with a dust cloud trailing behind it. The money both Hiro and Tsukuyomi received from their latest job (I.e. the Lycans) was more than enough to fund a one way flight from Canada to Nevada and to commander a reliable and used car that was paid in full. Tsukuyomi stepped on the clutch and shifted the transmission; the engine roared on, even more fluid. He glanced at his meister partner, laid back in the seat with his foot on the dash and sunglasses. He smiled.

"You've came a long way from that hopeless kid I met ten months ago" said Tsukuyomi.

"Times change and People change, Tsukuyomi" replied Hiro.

"And just be glad that for you, it was for the better" said Tsukuyomi, he stomp the clutch once more and shifted the gear, the engine was purring now. "Haha, I love this thing!"

"For 2500, it better be loved" said Hiro, He pulled the sunglasses from his face and sat forward. "Back in the day, I was a pawn of my own game. Playing to the joys of others, being passive, I thought that if I could at least fit in, everything would be fine. But all I really did was isolate myself, putting me in position far worse than before. And then that Excalibur thing, heh, worse mistake in my life. I was nothing, and left with nothing, but now I return, gaining everything" He looked out the window; Death City was on the horizon and he grinned. "Floor it!"

"I was hoping you would say that!" exclaimed Tsukuyomi and he proudly mash the clutch and shifted gears, the car hopped forward and roared into the distance.

The pony car sat one street over from the position of Hiro and Tsukuyomi, who twirled the car keys around his finger. Death City, with its narrow side streets and Victorian England aesthetic was a daunting maze of continuity, if one did not know where he or she was going; they would no doubt get lost.

"Well, this is a bit gloomy" said Tsukuyomi.

"The Grim Reaper himself stays here, what do you expect?" Hiro countered.

"Is that it?" Tsukuyomi asked as the approached a bridge and looked ahead. DWMA was huge; no doubt the single largest and tallest establishment of Death City.

"Yes, that's Shibusen" said Hiro, coat flapping silently behind him. "Come on, we're wasting time"

Many times before he had climbed these gargantuan stairs, it was like second nature. But this had to be his most difficult, not from a physical standpoint, but from a mental standpoint. Though he oozed confidence in return to DWMA, there was still a small part of him that was little bit hesitant and unsure. He silently glanced at Tsukuyomi, boldly holding his head high; he was embracing this.

"You okay?" asked Tsukuyomi, turning to his meister.

Hiro laughed, incredulously. I'm really am a hypocrite. I swore to myself that I would never return to this place, and here I am, climbing the stairs of that very establishment"

"That was just the heat of the moment; believe it or not, you're standing firm on you principals in doing this. You're no hypocrite" said Tsukuyomi.

The duo reached the top of the stairs and paused, together, they stood in the vast shadow of the single most important building in the world, Death Weapon Meister Academy. The bright red cone tops pierced the sky and the gargantuan candles, sticking out in four ordinal directions burned eternally bright and fiery. The black stone and the various sized skulls around the entrance and building set the mood for doom and gloom, but at the same time there was strange "Home" feeling to it.

Hiro and Tsukuyomi began their approached to the skull entrance; Hiro glanced at his watch and said. "It's a two o'clock; everyone should at least be in class or out doing extracurricular activities"

Tsukuyomi looked at Hiro in disbelief. "And what does all of that have to do with anything? Getting cold feet? I mean you're the one who had the rousing speech on the way here"

"Shut up, I was just assessing the situation, that's all" Hiro countered.

"What situation? All we are doing is retuning, no need to overanalyze everything. Come on, Hiro you're better than that. Get your head out the ass man, or I'll be looking for a new meister soon" said Tsukuyomi.

Hiro, brandishing a wry smile, replied. "I'm blowing this thing _way_ out of proportion am I? Don't worry, it won't come to that, the new me is here, one hundred percent"

"Better be" said Tsukuyomi. "Emo Hiro is _not _my meister"

"I'm hearing you Tsukuyomi, no need to pile it on. I'm good now, everything's-stop!"

"What's up? Tsukuyomi asked.

"We have company"

At that moment, a girl, not much older than fourteen stepped from the entrance, confronting the meister and his weapon partner. She was slim, and lanky with tan skin. Her eyes were rosy red eyes were clear and sharp. Her hair, long, straight and black fell to her waist in strands. And she wore a yellow vest, with a crisp white shirt underneath and a camel brown skirt with long white socks and combat boots.

"Who are you?" she asked. "We don't take kindly to outsiders around here"

"And what makes you think we're outsiders?" Hiro asked, standing straight. "How can you be for sure?"

"Don't screw with me Blondie" said the girl. "I know an enemy when I see one, and you will NOT pass through these doors! Saito!

"Ho, showtime!"

At that moment, a humanoid figure dropped from the sky and landed next to the girl, knee down and he stood up. He was a fairly short, lean and muscular young man with medium brown skin. His short hair, a dark blonde, stood on end with three tiny bangs hanging down the center of his forehead and his eyes were a citrine and sharp, with a distinct epicanthic fold. And he wore a simple red and sleeveless muscle shirt with a baggy, dark gray pants and clean white tape around his bare ankles and feet.

He crossed his arms and galled "We're fighting these guys Katori? They look like mercenary rejects"

"Well aren't you a smartass" said Tsukuyomi. He stepped forward, but Hiro stuck his arm out and stopped him.

"There's no need for that" said Hiro; he turned to the battle ready duo. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Just let us through"

"I don't think so" said Katori, she held out her right arm. "Saito, it's time"

The boy smirked and morphed into two; golden trimmed and sliver pronged sai that appeared in the girl's hands. She swirled them around and crossed them out and declared. "I'll end this, in an instant!"

"So much for the welcoming committee" said Tsukuyomi, looking at Hiro.

"Just another day at DWMA" said Hiro and he opened his eyes placed his steely, turquoise gaze upon the girl, primed and ready for battle. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

Katori aimed her sai. "Positive, now cut the small talk. We're fighting!"

"If that is what you want, then I won't deny you-Tsukuyomi..." Hiro beckoned.

Tsukuyomi smirked. "With pleasure"

Immediately, Tsukuyomi's humanoid form manifest into streams of indigo light, which swirled around Hiro's left arm, fashioning the bejeweled and clawed battle gauntlet and gathered into a swirling vortex in Hiro's right hand, manifesting the katana and all its majestic sheen and steel. Hiro whipped the sword across his face and to his side, ready for battle.

"This is your last chance, walk away" said Hiro, snapping his eyes open.

Katori flinched and she reset battle stance. "Like hell I am!"

"Hmph, stubborn girl"

Katori rushed him, full speed and they clashed, steel to steel. Each one struggled for leverage, and Katori pushed off, kicking Hiro in the chest. The boy slid back and looked up, Katori pounced from above, pushed her left sai in stabbing motion, which pierced Hiro's battle gauntlet. Hiro twisted his outside foot and bridged up, shoving the girl into the air. She twirled around and landed on her toes. She twirled the Sai once more and unleashed an onslaught of stabs upon Hiro, who effectively rebutted them and Katori took her hands from the prongs to the mahogany grips of the Sai, holding them as swords that crossed with Hiro's Katana and battle gauntlet.

"You're holding back!" shouted Katori. "Fight me!" She threw a knee into Hiro's midsection and roundhouse kicked him away. "Don't tell me you're one of those prissy idealists who believe in a sense of fairness and refuse to fight a woman! Nature isn't fair!"

Hiro wiped his mouth and stood straight. "Lucky for you, I don't believe in a pipe dream like that. I know all too well the law of this jungle; I just find this fight pointless"

"Pointless! I'll show you!" shouted Katori. "Ha!"

Return to the default grip, both Katori and Hiro clashed and twirled around, bouncing off of each other's momentum.

Hiro swiped the sword to his side and said. "This fight is over!"

"Says you!" shouted Katori.

The two meisters jumped at one another, clashing low. Steel grinded steel as the weapon meisters drag their respective weapons to the front of their faces in struggle. Hiro smirked, Katori blinked and two sai was blasted in the air, leaving her unarmed. In desperation, Katori shaped an open hand into a fist and punched forward, Hiro calmly moved to the right and nudged her in back of the head, knocking her to the ground and scraping her knee. She disregarded the injury and attempted to bounce back up, but stopped, just inches away from the point of Hiro's katana.

"Are you cool yet?!" Hiro asked, taking a few breaths, as if he was winded.

"Damn you" said Katori.

At that moment, the sai, which had been blasted in a random direction manifested back into humanoid form and Saito started to rush Hiro from his blind side, only to be stopped when the latter pointed an open gauntlet hand in his direction, ready to fire a blast.

Hiro snapped his attention into Saito's direction. "Take another step and you're gone" Saito clenched his brown hands into fists and Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Try me" And the open palm began to glow.

A voice suddenly blared out. "Enough!"

Everyone's attention went to default, and with one glance, Hiro quickly looked away, bowing his face into shadow. A beacon of courage, Maka Albarn stepped forward and commanded.

"Let her and the boy go"

Silently, Hiro lowered his katana and powered down his palm, dropping the gauntlet to his side.

"Katori, come here" Maka ordered.

"Yes big sis" said Katori and she stood up, walking to Maka's side as the latter beckoned Saito with her finger.

However, Saito stood his ground, with his fists still clenched and never taking his eyes off of Hiro, who stood like a brooding statue as the tails of his coat flapped with the wind.

"I'm not going to do anything, just go" said Hiro.

Saito slid off and ran over to Katori's side, Maka fronted the two and stepped towards the boy in black and stopped, just a mere three feet from him and said. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked the boy.

"Why is it that we've never met before, but I feel like our paths have crossed before? Who are you?" Maka asked there was no answer, the boy in black remained silent and Maka continued to prod. "Don't make me ask again, who are you?"

The boy took a deep breath and exhaled. "He can sure be popular if he transferred to another school, but here, he's just too _shabby_? That is what you said, right?

He turned fully around, and Maka's eyes grew wide in disbelief, she never saw this coming.

"Hiro?"

* * *

><p>And that brings the end to the first chapter! Not bad for a "comeback", right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and it didn't disappoint. We have one more chapter to go and I hope you guys stick around for it! There might be more after that, but it depends on the feedback of you guys and if it's positive enough, an extended story will happen, but again, it's up to you guys. So review, review (Don't be shy, it's fine!) So take care, and I'll see you next chapter.<p> 


	2. Burying the Past, Grasp your Future?

**NOTE: ** A time line was vaguely established in the Anime, and I understand that at the start of the series these characters have established ages (With the exception of Death the Kid, whose age is virtually unknown, but he appears to be an older teenager), but it's been ten months in this story and I'm assuming that Soul Eater's "Big Three" (Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid) have all reached their respective birthdays, so technically their a year older. Again, I'm just putting that out there in respect for the otakus (No problem with that) and the fans of this excellent series.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan-made story, the anime and manga _"Soul Eater"_ is the licensed property of Atsushi Okubo, Gangan Comics, Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and Manga UK. Please support the official release!

* * *

><p>Katori was in disbelief, she honestly believe that her beloved "big sister" would put this cretin in his place, but she was standing there in utter shock and awe, not doing a thing. Katori spoke up.<p>

"What are you doing big sis? Take care of the bastard!" she shouted.

"I don't have Soul" said Maka, turning to Katori. "So how can I "take care" of him, when I'm unarmed and unprepared?"

"B-but he scraped my knee! And even threaten my life and Saito's!"

Saito haggled. "Yeah!"

Maka admonished her. "You scraped your knee because you're too reckless! I thought I told you _not_ to pick a fight with everyone in sight! Geez, you're even worse than Soul sometimes, you need to relax"

Katori bared her teeth. "But..."

"I believe you and Saito are late for class, better get going" Maka interrupted.

"Ugh! Come on Saito, we're going to be late" said Katori, feverish. She eyed Hiro. "This isn't over!"

Both she and Saito took their leave, and all of a sudden a conflict that was there, was gone. Sweet silence fell over the area, and the wind whistled a gentle tune. Hiro wore a lazy, almost indifferent stare, like he was uninterested. Maka wore a scowl, but then relaxed her facial muscles and spoke.

"I sense a familiar wavelength, but I never thought it would be you. You're the last person I thought of, I apologize" said Maka.

"Don't worry about it, I did leave this place on pretty bad terms" replied Hiro. Immediate and natural, the Katana and battle gauntlet faded into tiny particles of indigo energy, forming a humanoid Tsukuyomi again, standing with one hand on his hip and another hanging idly on his side.

Maka took notice of a white haired and youthful man. "Is he your weapon partner?"

"I'm Tsukuyomi and yes, Hiro is my meister"

"I can see that very well Tsukuyomi, thank you" said Maka, smiling and she eyed Hiro, standing quietly to the side. "At least he's not Excalibur, right?"

Hiro smiled and snickered. "Isn't that the truth? Not going through that crap again"

When one thinks of a transformation, they think of hyperbole, altered appearances, outrageous powers and Hiro was the embodiment of that, from the longer hair, the black coat and not to mention the power he wielded in both hands, Maka could clearly see that. But in reading between the lines, she could see positively alarming growth and the best part of it was that Hiro was still ascending, he just didn't know yet.

Hiro stepped toward Maka, scratching the back of his head. "Look Maka, I appreciate the acknowledgement and everything, but can we please get inside?"

Maka laughed. "Sure, the door's open. I'll even walk with you"

Hiro perked up and slightly blushed. "Oh, well, thanks" He turned to Tsukuyomi. "Don't get any ideas"

Tsukuyomi held his hands up. "I didn't say anything"

"Yeah, but I know what you're thinking and it's NOT that, hell, it's not even close" Hiro said.

Maka called out to him. "Hiro, are you coming?"

"Y-yeah, I'm coming" Hiro called back and he eyed Tsukuyomi once more. "Don't get any ideas, got it?"

"I won't, let's just go" replied Tsukuyomi, Hiro trotted off and caught up to Maka while Tsukuyomi smirked. "This should be interesting"

* * *

><p><em>DWMA: Hallway<em>

In eight months, as Hiro looked around, he noticed that nothing at DWMA had really changed, except the fact that it seemed bigger and cleaner. I guess that he was trapped in his own little box for so long, he never truly realized how big of building DWMA was, from its grand chandeliers and the high ceilings and wide hallways.

"The student body has doubled since you left" said Maka. "Ever since we defeated that Kishin, it seems like everyone now wants to be a weapon meister"

"I noticed" said Hiro, looking from left to right and then up to ceiling. "I see that they repainted that, huh?

"Yeah, the old paint was starting to show it age, so Lord Death commissioned a semi-remodel; I believe they're in the process of putting new tile down in the cafeteria" explained Maka.

"I see"

And then out of nowhere, a hand laid itself upon Hiro's shoulder and the young meister stopped and looked to the left. His eyes narrowed, for Hiro automatically noticed him; the black beanie, red jacket, black jeans and sneakers.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice you, right?" said the boy and he grinned. "Hiro"

Gasps filled the air, immediately followed by random whispers and sayings, all were heard, loud and clear:

_"Is that Hiro?"_

_"Can't be, doesn't look like him"_

_"Is that the pervert from before?!"_

_"His hair is longer"_

Hiro's heart pounded in his chest, as if it was going to explode. He moved his eyes from side to side, and then faced the boy, who reached out and tugged on Hiro's black coat, rubbing his fingers along the material.

"Nice coat, like the aesthetic, pretty badass" he said. "Is this your new look? Heh, you actually look like a _true_ meister now"

Maka glared at boy. "Come on Niharu, lay off him. He just got back"

"As if anyone missed him" said Nate, he looked around and raised his voice. "Look everyone, the delivery boy is back, so how about running to store and getting us all something to eat? I mean that's all you ever were good for" He shoved Hiro in chest, hard. "Isn't that right?" He went for another shove. "Isn't that...ahh!

Hiro had grabbed Niharu's wrist, squeezing it painfully tight, leaving Maka and the students around watching this display stunned, while Tsukuyomi smirked.

"Go blow yourself." said Hiro.

He released Niharu's wrist and the boy staggered back, crying out in pain as he fell to his knees, gripping his wrist. Hiro looked down at him with indifference and quietly spun on his heel. He approached Maka and prodded. "Now, what were you saying about a remodel?"

"Umm, yeah...remodel"

"It'll come back to you" said Hiro, smiling "Now I believe that I have a meeting with Death, shall we?"

"Of course, let's go"

As Maka and Hiro walked away side by side, Tsukuyomi crouched to Niharu still writhing in pain and said. "You might want to put ice on that thing; it'll get swollen, okay?" And he kindly patted the boy on his leg. "Take care now"

And he quickly closed the distance and caught up with Hiro and Maka.

* * *

><p><em>DWMA: Death Room<em>

"Well, here we are" announced Maka as the trio stood outside of the Death Room.

Hiro placed his hand on the door and looked over at Maka. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Maka replied. As Hiro went to open the door, she chimed. "Ten months ago, they Hiro I knew would've given into that guy, buckled beneath pressure. But you stood your ground, you've changed Hiro and I must say it's for the better"

"I say so too, later, Maka"

"Later"

Maka trotted down the hallway, and Hiro opened the door. As they looked down the tunnel of torii gates, styled with enormous guillotines, hanging idly overhead as if at any moment, they would drop. Hiro took a step forward and Tsukuyomi grasped his left shoulder and said.

"Are we really about to meet _The_ Grim Reaper? I mean seriously?

"Yes Tsukuyomi, we are about to meet the Grim Reaper. You don't have to worry though; he's not like what you think"

"When I think of the Grim Reaper, I see a skull mask, black clock, bony hands and a huge scythe. I mean this is the embodiment of _Death!"_ Tsukuyomi argued.

"Just relax, everything will be fine" said Hiro and together, the duo walked down the tunnel way.

Eventually they came to a peculiar and large room; it was shaped like dome and numerous clouds floated across the blue, sky like ceiling. In the center of it, surrounded by a barren and desert landscape, laid a circular platform and upon it stood two figures, one suited down from head to toe and another, cloaked in all black. Hiro and Tsukuyomi quietly stood at the bottom of the short stairwell.

"Welcome back, Hiro" said the Grim Reaper, he slowly turned around and a bead of sweat streamed down Tsukuyomi's face and then. "Good to see you again! How long has it been?"

"Ten months, I had to do a lot of soul searching" replied Hiro, folding his arms across his chest.

"Indeed, your soul wavelength is MUCH stronger than before." Lord Death added.

Tsukuyomi was incredulous. His meister was staring straight into the face of death, and was completely unfazed. He was smiling, laughing. This was insane; does he know who that is?

"You seem quiet, got a name?" Spirit asked, as he approached the weapon spirit.

"Tsukuyomi" answered Tsukuyomi.

"Your name is Tsukuyomi, very familiar" said Lord Death, eyeing the young weapon spirit.

"How so?"

"Don't really know right now, but it's definitely familiar!" Lord Death said, gleefully.

At that moment, any fears about the Grim Reaper evaporated and Tsukuyomi rolled his eyes, thinking. _Perhaps I overestimated him?_

"All things aside, welcome back to DWMA family, Hiro"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Lord Death, its bittersweet" said Hiro.

"Ah, let's not dwell on the past my friend! Consider this a fresh start to something great! I told you that you had potential, and it's about time you realized it!" said Lord Death. "But first things first; you've been absent for ten months, so to compensate, I have enrolled you into remedial classes"

"But how? I just got here, and I thought I had withdrawn." Hiro argued. "My name shouldn't be on the list before today"

"True you did drop out, but it never was official" Lord Death retorted. "So consider this next month a refresher"

"But, that isn't fair!" countered Hiro.

"We all got to start somewhere, for you, its square one" replied Lord Death.

Hiro rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it is what it is I suppose. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope"

The battle had been lost, and there was no way in reversing the outcome. Hiro stood straight and sighed. "I guess I have a lot of catching up to do, come on Tsukuyomi. Time to go get- remediated"

"Ah, don't sweat it partner!" said Tsukuyomi, slapping Hiro in the back. "At least you're back in the fold!"

"Don't remind me, remedial classes? You've got to be kidding me"

The duo took their leave, and both Spirit and Lord Death looked on. The grim reaper took this time to fondly remember the Hiro of ten months ago, who was ready to quit. But now, that feeling had been pretty much dissolved.

"Spirit, what is your deepest fear?" Lord Death asked.

"My deepest fear? Hmm, can't really think of one-oh! Not getting the attention of my precious Maka!

"I'm afraid that will never change" said Lord Death.

"I don't believe so, you know she needs to me more appreciative of her old man, after all it was I who bought the little ball of sunshine into this world. You should've seen her; she was so cute and precious!

"I know, I was there" said Lord Death.

"And then there's Franken Stein and the stuff he put me through, I mean all those experiments, I still get chills..."

"Shinigami chop!"

Spirit hit the floor like a bag of rocks, tiny crossbones floated from his head as he lay incapacitated.

"You're missing the point! Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate, no; our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is the light that frightens us, not our darkness. Playing small does not serve the world, every meister and weapon soon realizes that and I believe that Hiro is finally catching up, it just took him a little longer than others"

"You think pretty highly of this kid" said Spirit, recovered and standing up.

"I believe that in _all_ my students, not just Hiro. After all, they are the future, we're just here to guide them" said Lord Death. "My era ended 800 years ago"

"That much is true, heh, hearing all of that makes me excited!" said Spirit and he grinned."Ha! Death Weapon Meister Academy is the best!"

* * *

><p><em>DWMA: Hallway<em>

In his head, Hiro did the math, eight months of hellish training and two months embroiled in the field, he was a seasoned meister; a million light years ahead of what he used to be, incompetent and hopeless. And now, in his "grand" return to DWMA yields one month of remedial classes, yeah that bothered Hiro a little bit, but he didn't want to dwell on the issue too long, he was mature enough to realize that.

"Are you okay?" Tsukuyomi asked, walking close to Hiro's side.

"Yeah Tsukuyomi, I'm fine" said Hiro with pretentious smile. "Remedial classes suck and it's not where I wanted to be at when we got here. But like you said, all the great ones start somewhere"

Tsukuyomi smiled. "About damn time"

"What?"

"Every since we first got here, your soul wavelength has wavered a bit. That girl we fought, she was young and inexperienced. That fight should've ended a whole lot quicker than it did"

Hiro stopped. "So you were saying that I was like operating at seventy five percent as opposed to the whole one hundred?"

"More like 50, but I guess that's stretching it a bit. Whatever it was, you weren't all "there" if you know what I mean" said Tsukuyomi.

"Well, considering all the shit this place put me thorough, I guess there was _some_ effect" said Hiro. He clenched his right hand into fist. "But screw that crap! I'm going to take back what a loss. My pride, my dignity, I'm taking it all back! And _that's _a promise!_"_

"And you won't be doing it alone" said Tsukuyomi, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "I've got your back, partner"

Hiro let out a sigh. "I know. Come on, all of this "raising the bar" stuff is exhausting. Which reminds me, we've got to find a place to sleep tonight"

"I think I saw a small bed and breakfast place on the way here. Maybe we can hold up there for tonight?" Tsukuyomi pointed out.

"Well, it's going to be a cheap room" said Hiro. "We have to save the rest of our money for the dorm room we're getting tomorrow. Their actually pretty nice, I stayed in one during my first year"

Tsukuyomi shrugged. "I'm following you"

As the duo walked away, a figure appeared from the around the corner with arms crossed and grinned.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Steely turquoise eyes fell upon the mahogany and maple trimmed grandfather clock, which quietly ticked away the seconds and minutes. The teacher we speaking, however, Hiro were barely listening, the lecture itself had started out as a glorified history lesson, with the teacher narrating the history of the shinigami and DWMA through a projector and screen. While Hiro was bored out of his mind, Tsukuyomi on the other hand was fully engaged, eyes wide.

"You're really into this aren't you?" said Hiro.

"Since I was a kid, I've always been a sucker for history. The person who raised me, well, he was a scholar, retired now. He always let me read the scrolls and books he had" said Tsukuyomi.

"I don't need a trip to Nostagilaville" said Hiro. "I just..."

"Just what, sir?" The teacher interrupted and Hiro glanced at the well endowed lady. Her glasses were like blank disks, as if no eyes laid within them. "If you have any qualms about my lecture, let me open the floor for you"

Hiro grinned, sheepishly and held his hands up. "Oh um, that's fine. I'm good, please continue"

The teacher pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Very well then" and she started the projection once more, continuing where she left off.

Tsukuyomi grinned and Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Shut up"

Thirty minutes passed, and Hiro's silent prayer was answered.

"We will stop right here, look over your notes and we'll pick more of this up in part two later today. See you soon"

_"Can I take a rain check"_ Hiro thought and a yawn escaped him.

Tsukuyomi stepped to Hiro's desk as the young meister stretched his wingspan out and arched his back. "Aw man, I thought that would never end!"

"It wasn't that bad" said Tsukuyomi. "Looking forward to part 2"

"Well, you're alone on that one. I'm ready to..."

"Go home? Did you forget? We don't have our own place yet" said Tsukuyomi.

Hiro rose up from the desk, allowing the long, one sleeved black coat fall its entire length. "I didn't forget, we're about to head to housing right now"

In the hallway, the flow of traffic was moderate. Every student, meister and weapon was in their own little spheres of influence. People were laughing, making conversation (Even though it was something as simple as the choice of clothing or something as profound and impactful as the many "extra circular" activities). For Hiro, the day had been pretty smooth, nobody approached him for favors or errands like before, or at least, no one tried. For once, in walking these hallways, Hiro had somewhat been recognized as "in" and not "out"; to an extent.

"Yahoo! There is no one here as big as me! I'm the biggest person around!"

Both Hiro and Tsukuyomi paused and the idle chatter had fell to a lower volume, as if some big performance or feature was about to happen. This was how he wanted it, all eyes on him, and no outside distractions. This was his stage and he was going to "chew" the scenery as much as possible.

"Yahoo! Are you up to the challenge! Do you think that you can beat me?!" He stabbed a finger into the air. "I run this! This is my spotlight, my stage and there ain't no thing like me, "cept me!"

"Yo, Hiro who is this clown?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Does he know he's making an idiot of himself? That doesn't even make sense!"

Hiro stood in silence, and his heart thumped in his chest. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth. "He's setting the stage"

Tsukuyomi sensed a spike in Hiro's soul wavelength, and immediately his attention fell upon his meister. "Hiro, what are you talking about?"

Hiro turned his head, leaving Tsukuyomi baffled at his meister's sudden and irregular behavior. Was he scared? No, fear was not it, there was something else. There was a gasp, throwing Tsukuyomi from his train of thought and confusion. He looked up, and the "clown's" attention had fallen upon the duo, blatantly pointing them out with a foolish grin on his face.

"Hiro! I heard that you were back! You've gotten stronger, I can tell!" said BlackStar.

"Pardon me, but who the hell are you?" asked Tsukuyomi.

"You don't know!" said the boy and he thrust his thumb into his chest. "I'm BlackStar! The biggest guy around here! You better recognize!"

Tsubaki pushed her way through the crowd. "BlackStar! Are you causing trouble again?" she looked up and gasped. "Tsukuyomi!"

Tsukuyomi raised an eyebrow. "Tsubaki? It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Too long" replied Tsubaki.

"Wait Tsubaki, you know this guy?" BlackStar asked.

"Yes, we knew each other as kids. Our families were mutual acquaintances" answered Tsubaki.

"Sweet, this is great!" said BlackStar, punching his right fist into his open left hand. "Hey Hiro, fight me!"

Hiro, with his face covered in shadow came out flat. "No"

"Wait, what do you mean, No?" BlackStar protested.

"I mean, No" replied Hiro, he spun on his heel and the long black coat swished behind and fell straight. "What else do you think it means? Come on Tsukuyomi, we need to go"

"But-"

"Now!" ordered Hiro. "We don't have time for this BS."

And just when they were about to take their leave, Tsukuyomi took hold of Tsubaki's gentle hands and said. "It was good to see you again, Tsubaki. Hopefully, we can catch up sometime"

Tsubaki, glancing into Tsukuyomi's sharp and clear lavender eyes, blushed. "Okay, s-sure"

"Tsukuyomi!" Hiro called.

"Gotta go, later"

"You haven't changed" said BlackStar, leading Hiro to pause. "I guess I should've expected as much. After all, you _are _Hiro, hopeless, incompetent and most of all _weak!"_

"BlackStar, stop" said Tsubaki.

Words fell on deaf ears as BlackStar continued. "I heard your little speech yesterday about taking back your pride, dignity and everything. What pride? What dignity? It's not like you had any to begin with! Why did you even comeback anyway? You never belonged and you never will!"

Hiro, with his back turned to BlackStar, clenched his hands into fist so tight, they trembled. "Shut up!" He spun around. "And just who the shit are you?! If I remember correctly, the person who runs this place is The Grim Reaper himself! You're just a pathetic one star meister!"

"Come on, really? Is that your _best _comeback? At least I have a rank, you're a bottom feeder and frankly, I can't think of any other place that fits you more. Oh yeah, I heard what you did to Niharu yesterday, I bet that made you feel powerful was that your "I have returned" thing? I just saw him a few minutes ago and he's laughing his ass off and I almost joined him. You think that just because a change of clothes and a new weapon makes you the biggest badass? Bullshit, you're looking at the biggest badass of them all" said BlackStar. "Now, I'm hungry, go fetch my lunch" he turned around and pushed his hands into his pants pockets. "That's all you were ever good for"

Hiro dropped his head, bowing his face in shadowed silence.

"Bastard! If you think that I'm going to sit here and let you insult my meister without any sort of blowback, you've got another thing coming!" shouted Tsukuyomi, he stormed towards BlackStar, but Tsubaki blocked his path. "Get out of my way, Tsubaki!"

"I can't let you do that" said Tsubaki. "To get to him you'll have to go through me"

"Leave them alone Tsubaki" said BlackStar. "It's not worth it"

"Hold it! Don't you turn your fucking back to me, BlackStar!" sneered Hiro, baring his teeth.

BlackStar grinned.

"My pride, my dignity, my self-respect, you stole it! Every last one you, stole it! You used me and then tossed me to the side like nothing! I'm taking it back, I'm taking it _all_ back!" shouted Hiro and he beckoned. "Tsukuyomi!"

BlackStar spun around; with an excited grin on his face. "That's more like it! Let's take this outside!"

"With pleasure" countered Hiro, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The front of DWMA was packed with the student body, never had there been a gathering of this much meisters and weapons since the battle with the first Kishin, Asura and his minions. What was this big event? Who was participating in it? These were just the questions that burned on Maka's mind as she, along with Soul shoved their way through the crowd.<p>

"It seems like the whole student body is here" pointed out Maka. "What's going on?"

"Don't really know, but I believe it's something big" said Soul, staying close.

"It's that guy again" said Katori, approaching Maka.

Maka was confused. "What guy?"

"The Blondie, what's his name, Hiro?" answered Katori. "I knew he was trouble"

"Since when did Hiro become trouble?" asked Soul. "I thought he left"

"He came back" said Maka, and she trotted ahead, bumping into Franken Stein's back. "Ooh, sorry, Dr. Stein"

"It's okay Maka" said Stein, turning the screw bolt in his head. "In fact, you made it just in time"

"What's happening with Hiro?" Maka asked.

"Take a look for yourself" replied Stein.

Make stepped ahead of Franken Stein, looked and frowned."I should've known"

"That can't be Hiro, it doesn't look like him" said Soul and he squinted his eyes. "And who's the long haired pretty boy?"

"His name is Tsukuyomi" said Stein.

"How did you know his name? Hold up! Let me stop, I forgot who I'm talking to" said Maka. "Sure you knew about him"

"No I don't" said Franken Stein. "From my readings, Tsukuyomi was just a legend. I never knew he was real, but I could be over thinking the issue"

"It's a big deal then, if_ you_ don't know him" said Maka.

"Well, if that is Hiro and if that is his weapon partner, they're both crazy in wanting to mix it up with BlackStar and Tsubaki" said Soul.

Maka rolled her eyes. "You're giving him too much credit, Soul"

Franken Stein continued to twist the screw in his head. "Interesting, Hiro's wavelength is pretty much on par with BlackStar's. What did he do?"

"I'm not worried, BlackStar can handle himself" said Soul. "Especially against someone like Hiro"

"It seems like you're double talking yourself. First you didn't think it was Hiro and now you believe it's him" Maka commented.

"I had to take a second look, leave me alone!" said Soul.

Maka laughed. "Oh, Soul"

Meanwhile, in the "arena" Hiro turned his head on a swivel. "Good, it seems like the whole school is here. Now I can take back what's mine, even if it means going through him!"

With one tug at the button, Hiro unfastened his coat and tore it off, letting it fall to the ground. He wore nothing but a sleeveless black shirt and combat pants, tucked into his solid black combat boots.

"Tsukuyomi, now!"

"You got it!"

Tsukuyomi flipped into the air, taking the form of gleaming ribbons of indigo light. As Hiro stood the still, the ribbons swirled around his left arm, manifesting the bejeweled, white gold and clawed battle gauntlet from shoulder to finger tips. The Japanese steel, bathed in an indigo aura formed in his right hand. He spun the sword around, and held it above his head, taking crouching battle stance.

"Tsukuyomi-no-mikado" Hiro said. "Blade of Earth"

Franken Stein's eyes went wide. "That can't be"

"What?" asked Maka.

"The legend of Tsukuyomi-no-mikado and Amaterasu Omikami, 3000 years ago, Eon, the God of Chaos, covered the earth into a heavy darkness. Humanity lost hope, but in the darkness there is always light. So a warrior, forged two swords and a gauntlet, Tsukuyomi-no-mikado, the Blade of Earth and Amaterasu Omikami, the Blade of Heaven. Armed with these two weapons, the warrior engaged Eon in a fierce battle and killed him. Humanity recovered, ushering in a new age of peace and prosperity"

"Then that weapon Hiro has..." began Maka.

"But like I said, it's just a legend. Though now, I'm not entirely sure, I will have to do some more research" said Franken Stein.

"We know what THAT means" said Soul.

"Tsubaki, Chain Scythe mode!" shouted BlackStar.

Tsubaki nodded, and her humanoid form jetted into the air as a ribbon of white light, which swirled around and took the form of Chain Scythe, which fell silently into BlackStar's open hands.

"This is my stage!" He declared.

"That's cute" said Hiro, incredulous. He suddenly punched out with his gauntlet hand, unleashing a white purple energy beam, which raced towards Black Star's position.

Black Star dodged to the left and the energy beam trailed off to an explosion. Hiro pounced on him from above, shouting.

"Lunar Fang!"

A thin blade of solid purple energy rained down upon Black Star, the boy gasped.

"BOOM!"

The crowd gasped, and as the light show died down, a dust cloud rose from the very spot that Black Star had been standing. Soul was speechless, to an extent.

"That power. I don't know what Hiro did in ten months, but he's changed!"

Hiro dropped from the sky to one knee and stood up, holding the sword out at his side. He stepped forward and aimed the tip at the rising dust cloud and shouted.

"I know you BlackStar! An attack like that isn't enough to take you out! Stop screwing around!"

Suddenly, the dust cloud dispersed and a twirling chain scythe whirled towards Hiro, who quickly wrapped the chain around his battle gauntlet. The dust cleared and there was Black Star, tugging on the chain, trying to gain leverage.

"If I didn't dodge, that would've been nasty!" he said, with a grin.

"I expected nothing else!" shouted Hiro.

He stomped a boot into the ground, and swung his body weight around, flinging BlackStar to the right. As Black Star floated in the air, he shouted.

"Tsubaki, Shuriken Mode!"

_"Right!"_

A huge, two toned, shuriken star appeared in Black Star hand. He winded up.

"Check this out!"

He tossed the shuriken forward; it zipped through the air, racing towards Hiro's direction. It closed in, and Black Star commanded.

"Tsubaki, Smoke Bomb mode!"

In a controlled explosion, Hiro was doused in a cloud of white smoke. BlackStar tabbed off the toes of his boots and launched himself forward, full speed. Hiro staggered from the dust cloud, coughing and spitting. As Hiro rubbed his eyes, BlackStar closed in, shouting.

"Finishing Strike, BlackStar Big Wave!"

An elbow and fist plowed into Hiro's mid-section, as the boy keeled over, BlackStar, triumphantly grinned and said. "Welcome back."

He twisted his fist and his power wavelength shot through Hiro like a cannon and with white pulp eyes, the meister was blasted across the scene and tumbled along the ground like a rag doll, and laid there, face down and motionless. A gasp fell over the crowd, and Soul commented.

"Well, that was quick. I hate to say it, but nothing's changed, he's still as useless as ever" he said. "I'm not impressed"

As both Maka and Franken Stein stood in silence, more comments flowed through the air.

"Same old Hiro, talks big and gets smacked down"

"What was he thinking in challenging BlackStar like that?"

"Should've never came back"

Once upon a time, Maka would've have gone with the majority and would've have piled more on. Back then, she felt the same way as everyone else about Hiro, but a little more lenient on her opinion, frankly she just thought Hiro was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But yesterday, she felt a change in Hiro, even though it was a bit radical at first.

"Come on, Hiro, get up" said Maka. "Or I'll just have to rethink everything"

BlackStar stepped to a motionless Hiro and stood only a few feet away from the boy. "And I thought that you were serious. Looks like I overestimated you"

"BlackStar, I think we overdid it" Tsubaki echoed, from her Kursagami form, which BlackStar was armed with

"This is a battle Tsubaki, there is no restraint" replied BlackStar. "You know that better than anyone"

Suddenly a ring of purple energy formed around Hiro's motionless body. The sword purple sheen increased in brightness and the amethyst stones on his gauntlet glowed in majestic splendor. The output of the purple ring increased and rose. The crowd watched on in suspense, and then there was an explosion, covering the area in a blinding indigo light that soon died down. Hiro stood tall with an indigo aura bordering his body from head to toe. In the Death Room, Kid, Patty, Liz, Spirit and the Grim Reaper himself watched.

"He recovered" said Kid. "Impressive, usually when someone is hit with that attack, they don't get up, I've seen it"

"That was a highly damaging blow, I felt it from here" said Spirit.

"BlackStar performed a similar move on Sid during his remedial lesson" said The Grim Reaper. "He just took it to another level, here"

"He's not holding back, isn't he?" asked Liz.

"I think he's just trying to make a point" added Patty.

_"BlackStar has never acted this way towards anyone before, normally when he fights he fights to win, but not here. It's like he's trying to win, but then, he's not. What are you doing BlackStar?" _ Kid thought.

BlackStar eagerly spun the left chain scythe in wide circles and stopped and started to twirl the right scythe in circles. He spoke. "Not bad, when I use my BlackStar big wave on some mook, they usually don't get up, let along stand straight"

_"You okay Hiro?" _ Tsukuyomi asked, his voice echoing from his weapon form.

"A few broken ribs, but I'm fine Tsukuyomi" and Hiro took a battle stance, only to suffer from searing pain that rushed up every pain receptor in his body. "Shit, not without a few difficulties"

_"That's one hell of wavelength, be careful Hiro"_ Tsukuyomi warned. _"I was able to heal some of the damage, but obviously it wasn't a good enough job"_

"Don't sweat it, we're fighting one of the strongest meister's here at DWMA, I expected nothing less" said Hiro, he twirled the katana into a reverse grip and lowered his head, his eyes glowed in purple fury.

BlackStar smirked and beckoned the boy with a nod of his head. Hiro accepted the invitation and rushed in, full speed. He leaped forward and twirled sideways, crossing blades with BlackStar, who pushed up. Hiro spun away and crouched to the ground.

"Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode!" called out BlackStar. Tsubaki ditched the kursagami, and took the form of a wakizashi, which BlackStar also held in a reverse grip.

Hiro and BlackStar rushed each other and crossed blades, tumbling to the other side of one another. Returning back to the standard grip, Hiro whipped his sword forward and shouted.

"Lunar Stream!"

He threw out neon, indigo light trail which rushed towards BlackStar, who table hopped to the left and crossed blades with a rushing Hiro that drove him back. The boy unleashed a fury of sword strikes against BlackStar putting the meister on the defensive. The swords soon meet in a stalemate, and BlackStar grinded the ninja sword along Hiro's katana and forced it to the left. Hiro was wide open, and BlackStar threw a kick to the boy's midsection. Hiro winced and slid back. When he snapped his head up and BlackStar dropped upon him.

"Yahoo!"

"Lunar Impact!" shouted Hiro, throwing a punch with his gauntlet hand. It unleashed a beam that knocked BlackStar out of the air. As BlackStar hit the ground, Hiro jumped up and shouted once more. "Lunar Impact!"

The gauntlet fist glowed and BlackStar rolled out of the way as Hiro's glowing fist smashed into the ground, unleashing a pillar of purple light. Hiro stood up, with his fist still clenched, staring at BlackStar with a fluxing purple and turquoise gaze.

"Ha-ha-ha, he's going all out, isn't he?" BlackStar said as he panted.

_"And he's in total control_" chimed Tsubaki, from her weapon form.

"I've got to admit, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" said BlackStar. "Let's take it to the next level shall we? Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword Mode!"

At that moment, black markings appeared on Black Star's face and the wakizashi took the form of a black blade katana, which had tape wrapped around the handle. Holding the sword in front of his face, BlackStar shouted.

"Let's go!"

The shadows whipped from beneath BlackStar's boots and rushed out, clashing with Hiro's sword. The miester pushed off and cut the shadow down, before clashing with a demonized BlackStar. Hiro was driven back, using both his gauntlet and sword as a melee. BlackStar went for a stabbing motion, Hiro blocked it his gauntlet and grinned.

"Nice try!" he taunted.

"Just testing you!" shouted BlackStar.

The two boys pushed off and jumped back, gaining space between them. Hiro unleashed another Lunar Impact, which was blocked by BlackStar uncanny sword and countered with a shadow attack, which Hiro quickly recovered from. There was pause in action as both boys tried to regain their normal breathing patterns. With the adrenaline slowing down, Hiro grabbed his side and dropped to one knee

_Hiro!_ Tsukuyomi shouted, from his weapon form.

I'm fine Tsukuyomi, just trying to catch my breath" said Hiro, picking himself up.

BlackStar held the sword at his side and paced to the right, likewise, Hiro paced to the left and said. "Tell me something Hiro, what was the real reason that you came back? And I'm sure it wasn't for revenge, though I can't blame you if it is, after all you did go through a lot of crap"

"Revenge, humph, don't make me laugh. Revenge is no valid motive, it's an emotional response" Hiro countered and he stopped and pointed the sword at his opponent. "This isn't revenge, its redemption. When I got here, I came in with nothing and when I left, I left with nothing. And I have nothing now, but this time, when I leave here, I will have _something!_"

At that moment, the aura around Hiro's body, erupted and gradually increased. Hiro put both hands on the handle of his sword and said. "This fight ends now, Soul Resonance!"

As the wind gathered around Hiro, Black Star reverted Tsubaki from demon sword mode to chain scythe mode, saying. "I agree, Tsubaki, Soul Resonance!"

The soul wavelength increased exponential, rocking the scene. While Franken Stein stood his ground, Maka, Soul and rest of the crowd swayed with Maka falling into Soul's shoulder, the boy grinned.

"I didn't know we were this close!"

Maka bared her teeth

"Maka Chop!"

"SMACK!"

Meanwhile, a vortex of clashing purple and white energies formed around Hiro's sword and chains floated around BlackStar, taking form into a star. Both boys, together, said.

"This is it!"

Lunar...

Shield...

Hiro swung his sword down. "WAVE!"

BlackStar set his shield. "STAR!"

Hiro's attack rushed out, tearing the ground beneath and BlackStar's shield reached critical. The energies clashed, and a powerful sphere of glowing light filled the area, burning bright as new star. It gradually grew.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blinding white light blanket the area, forcing everyone to cover their eyes, including those in the Death Room and then just as quick as it was created, was just as quick as it died. Hiro fell to one knee, his vision blurred and he crashed.

* * *

><p>DWMA: <em>Infirmary<em>

The blur, it was still there, with edges. A luminous white light intruded into his line of sight, such a distraction. Hiro threw his hand up, trying to grasp at it, but was grasping nothing but air. And then, his hand was grabbed and Hiro blinked twice, bringing everything back into clear focus. The hands that covered his, they were so warm and soft. Hiro's heart thumped and he looked up into her gentle, green eyed gaze.

"Maka?"

"Good morning, sleepy head" Tsukuyomi taunted.

"And on the third day..." Soul teased.

Hiro perked up, and Maka let go of his hand. "H-how long was I out? And the fight, what..."

"Easy there" said Maka, resting a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "You've been out for two days. That "Ultimate" Soul Resonance of yours really drained you and not to mention you have like, three broken ribs"

"Only three? Humph, it felt like more" said Hiro, laying his head against the pillow. He sighed. "How did I get here?"

"When you fell out, believe it or not, BlackStar carried you here" said Soul, he chuckled. "Kind of laughable, because you never expect him to do something like that"

"Someone wake me up, now!" said Hiro, incredulous.

"It's no dream or nightmare" said Maka. "BlackStar can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he does have a heart, even though you might question that notion"

"I still have to punch him in the face for disrespecting you like that" said Tsukuyomi. "He won't get off that easily"

"Its fine Tsukuyomi, I didn't realize it then, but I think he was just giving me a kick in the ass" said Hiro. "That's why he said those things, don't worry about it"

"With BlackStar, you just don't know" added Maka. "He's an interesting character, that guy is"

"Yahoo!"

"See what I mean?" said Maka as everyone's attention fell to the door.

"Is he awake yet?!" said BlackStar, nonchlantly walking in.

"You know, this is supposed to be a quiet zone, right?" said Maka.

"Ah, who cares about that?! I'm the biggest man around here, I don't need any boundaries!" exclaimed BlackStar.

"Hello everybody" greeted Tsubaki, not far behind her meister.

"Nice to see you again" replied Tsukuyomi.

BlackStar approached Hiro's bedside. "I believe you and me have some unfinished business to take care of"

"I believe we do" replied Hiro.

Everyone gasped and Maka spoke. "Why does everything that men do end with violence?"

"We have to do this!" said Hiro.

"It's a matter of pride!" added BlackStar.

And then, BlackStar threw a punch and Hiro threw a punch, everyone braced for the inevitable and then...a fist-pound.

"Good fight" said Hiro.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't?" said BlackStar.

Maka, Soul, Tsukuyomi and Tsubaki stood together, dumbfounded.

"A fist-bump?" Maka asked.

"That's all?" Soul added.

"Damn, fooled me" said Tsukuyomi

"I know, right?" added Tsubaki.

Hiro and BlackStar glanced at everyone, baffled.

"What did you all think what was going to happen?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, what did you think?" BlackStar said.

Maka tried to make sense of events. "Well, considering the fact that you two duked it out two days ago, we just assumed-forget it! Men are all the same!"

"Excuse me, what do you mean that use "Men are all the same"?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"You are all boneheaded, irrational, and dominative and more importantly, us girls are just better than you" said Maka.

"I disagree" countered Tsukuyomi. "Wo-MAN, Fe-MALE, see what I did there? Admit it, you can't live without us!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" argued Maka.

"Well the woman did come from the man, if you believe that sort of thing" chimed in Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, just saying" said Tsubaki.

"Don't apologize, you're in the right, Tsubaki" said Tsukuyomi with a grin.

"You lost this one!" said Soul. "See I've been telling her that, but now I've got some backup! This double team is invincible!"

"True that" said Tsukuyomi, sharing a fist bump with soul.

"We got her good, didn't we?!"

"Oh heck yeah, she's finished!"

"I like how you got Tsubaki to side with us, sweet!"

"We're unstoppable!"

"Oh really" said Maka, pulling out her book. "Maka Chop, x2!"

WHAM!

Both Tsukuyomi and Soul were down for the count, leaving Tsubaki, Hiro and BlackStar in shock, while Maka wore a devilish grin and held the book, triumphantly.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side" said Hiro.

"No kidding" added BlackStar and he asked. "So, new start?"

Hiro thought about for the minute and looked around, triumphant Maka, and unconscious Tsukuyomi and Soul, with Tsubaki trying to resituate them and then a new rival and friend. Ten months ago, a position like this was a pipe dream and now that pipe dream was slowly coming out its tube. Yeah, those chains and shackles of his past, cut clean off and he was sprinting in full burst to something better, much better. Hiro smiled and glanced out the window and said.

"More than you know"

* * *

><p>And that my friend is the end of a saga and the beginning of a new one (pending). As I said before in the last chapter ending notes, if you want to have to this story continued, what you say in the reviews and comments is what propels it or phases it out. I have few ideas in continuing this story, and their ready to go, but it falls upon you guys. Whether this story moves on or not, I'm happy to have brought it to you, this was fun and I enjoyed writing it just as much (I hope) that you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for taking the time out, I appreciate it. See you soon!<p> 


End file.
